


What a day.

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his former enemy, beaten in a broom closet.<br/>How did Draco end up there?<br/>Why was Harry trying to get into the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this One-Shot because I want to enter a competition on an other  
> website with it. Please tell me what you guys think!

What a day.

 

Harry sighed as he looked at the broom which was facing him.  
Maybe hiding in there hadn't exactly been the best idea but it was Valentine's day and after the third attempt of someone pouring love potion into his pumpkin juice, he just couldn't help but want to hide away somewhere.  
Yes, maybe a broom closet wasn't a good idea but it was the first he had.  
Also, he had heard Ginny calling out to him, which increased the need for a hideout.  
Not that he didn't like the youngest Weasley sibling, he just didn't like her in the same way that she liked him in.  
The Gryffindor frowned softly, knowing, that if someone found him in there, he'd be doomed so he definitely needed to leave. Also, his leg was starting to fall asleep.  
Harry pressed his ear against the door, listening because someone might be out there and he couldn't take that chance.  
“Lets just throw him in there.” he suddenly heard someone saying. Harry pressed himself back against on side of the closet so that he wouldn't be seen if the door was opened.  
In fact, only a few seconds later, a small stream of light filled the room.  
“That'll teach him what we do with his kind.” another unknown voice said and the Gryffindor flinched when he heard the loud thump of something falling to the ground.  
The light disappeared and distant laughing was still audible while Harry walked towards the figure of a man that was laying limply on the floor.  
“Hello?” he asked, inwardly panicking though trying to stay calm.  
All he heard was a quiet groan, though any sign that this person was alive and actually conscious was making him feel relieved.  
Harry's eyes widened when he saw the man's hair though. It was a pure, almost even white blond.  
There only was one person that had hair like this in the entire castle.  
“Malfoy..” Harry mumbled to himself then shook his head.  
He needed to focus now.  
“Malfoy!” he repeated, louder this time.  
“What do you want, Potter?” was the quiet and pressed answer he got.  
Harry looked at him, confused as to why the blonde knew it was him though didn't ask since he suddenly saw something red staining Draco's hair.  
“You're bleeding!” he exclaimed and looked at the other, shocked.  
“Wow, without you I'd never have noticed.” the other said dryly and bit his lip in pain as he touched the back of his head, where a gaping wound was.  
“We need to get you to the nurse!” Harry called out, not even answering his enemies banter about his usual habit of telling the obvious.  
He sighed and helped Draco up by simply pulling him up before steadying.  
The Slytherin honestly hadn't any other choice then letting him do so, because well, he was starting to feel dizzy already.  
He almost even clung to Harry as the Gryffindor rushed, well, went to the infirmary with him, wanting the nurse to look at the wound.  
“How did this happen?” he asked again and this time, Draco answers.  
“I wrote to mother and told her that I would not enjoy having father pick a fiancé for me.” he said, his voice rather weak.  
“I also told her that I would like to choose the person I want to court for myself and that it would not be to father's because it would not be a woman.”  
Harry's eyes widened and he almost stopped in his tracks. Draco Malfoy was gay?  
He continued walking though, trying not to think of how the man he has had a crush on for about two years now, was gay as well. It didn't mean that he was the one he liked.  
This was Draco Malfoy they were talking about.  
He managed to get the man to the Hospital Wing and into one of the beds while the Slytherin continued with his story as though Harry wasn't even there.  
“I didn't realize that my father had contacts in this school and I certainly didn't think that he would use them, for this.”  
Harry looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, the pain of the knowledge that a father would do this to his child.  
Yes, Harry had known that Lucius Malfoy was a horrible man but he hadn't thought it would be this bad for Draco. He had never even spared a thought to it but now, it all was clear to him.  
How Draco always wanted to please the man, how he yearned to be like him, to make his father proud.  
He felt sorry for Draco but not in the usual, distant way, no.  
Harry knew this feeling. He knew how it was to try and get his family to like him, to fail again and again. He knew the pain that came with it too well.  
“It'll be alright...” he mumbled gently stroked some of the blond strands of hair out of the man's face. “You will be alright. I promise..”  
“Thank you, Harry.” he heard the faint reply that made his heart rate increase.  
“Mister Potter, are you visiting me again?” Madame Pomfrey asked as she came out of the small room in the back of the infirmary though when Harry stepped aside, she saw the Malfoy heir, wounded.  
“Step aside.” she said and frowned, immediately going into nurse mode.  
“Tell me everything that you know about this. It will be important.”  
Harry thought for a second, then nodded and began explaining.  
“Two guys beat him up I think.” he said, causing the nurse to frown.  
“This isn't the time to play games, mister Potter.” she said “The wound looks as though he'd been pushed and fell into a desk or another object that has a sharp side.”  
Harry gasped and slightly bit his lip. “I don't know what exactly happened. The two who did it, threw him into a broom closet where I found him like this.”  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and instead of asking some more, she used more spells though Harry didn't know what they did.  
Suddenly, the bleeding stopped and Harry could feel a relieved breath escaping him.  
“I can't make up for the blood he lost, his body will have to do it itself but this way, he is stable. He'll simply need to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day.” the woman explained.  
“I'll stay with him.” Harry immediately answered and sat down right beside the bed his former enemy was laying on.  
He took out one of his school books, figuring that while he was there, instead of moping, he should actually study for once or Hermione would definitely kill him.  
He sighed slightly as he started reading, though soon got into the subject.  
It wasn't common for him though he didn't even realize that Draco had woken up and was simply watching him.  
“Thank you..” he whispered all of sudden, causing the Gryffindor to jump, his eyes widening as he saw that Draco had woken up.  
He smiled brightly and shook his head “No, don't worry about it.” he said softly, though the Slytherin sighed.  
“You saved my life, so just let me say thank you. I wont ever do it again though, just this one time.”  
Harry chuckled and nodded. “Understood.” he said, his gaze gentle.  
“I didn't tell her.” he said then. “Madame Pomfrey. I didn't tell her what you told me about the happenings.”  
After hearing those words, Draco seemed to be more relaxed.  
“Good..” he mumbled, more to himself, than to Harry, who thought for a second, then began talking.  
“I know what it feels like to be scared of your own family.” he said softly.  
“It's like a trap. As though they always have an arm around your leg and the power to drag you down into the darkness.”  
Harry reached out and took Draco's hand into his own.  
“I won't let them though and I'll make sure that you won't be dragged in either.”  
Draco couldn't help but smile though then shook his head.  
“You better shut up, Potter or someone might think you actually like me.” he said, pulling his hand away though only a second later, it was back in Harry's grasp.  
“Well, that's funny, because I do.” was the only answer he got before soft and gentle lips were covering his own.  
Draco didn't even think about pulling away, enjoying every small second of it, as though this was temporary, as though Harry would tell him that this was a joke the moment they stopped this.  
Though he didn't.  
“Happy Valentine's Day...” was all he mumbled.  
Draco laughed softly, something he hadn't done in a while.  
Yes, this was what happiness felt like.


End file.
